Musical
by Unubium
Summary: La vida es un musical...xD! 1ºSakura medita sobre su vida y la marcha de Sasuke, ella aún desea que el regrese. Songfic con la canción Se me olvido otra vez de Maná. Espero que les guste.


Se me olvidó otra vez

Me pregunto cuantas veces he venido a este lugar a ilusionarme falsamente sobre tu regreso, a tal punto que puedo quedarme horas observando y lamentándome de mi pasada debilidad, ya que por ella no pude detenerte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vimos en una misión para encontrarte, aun jóvenes, luego de eso no nos volvimos a cruzar.

¿Te olvidaste de nosotros¿Tus amigos¿Tus maestros¿Tus compañeros¿De la aldea entera¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tú me decías débil, pero no lo soy, porque yo enfrenté mis miedos y logre salir…no me fui…no abandoné a nadie…no fui egoísta, y justamente por eso, aún seguiré aquí para esperarte.

Probablemente ya  
de mí te has olvidado  
y sin embargo yo  
te seguiré esperando.

Y aquí estoy, soy feliz, pero sería más feliz si tu volvieras, para estar los tres juntos otra vez, Naruto te extraña demasiado, todos lo hacemos incluso si no lo demostramos, sin ti estamos incompletos, el equipo 7 está incompleto, es cierto que hay un nuevo miembro pero faltas tu, a veces me pongo a imaginar que regresaras hecho un viejo decrépito y me dan ganas de reír, a veces imagino que ya restauraste tu clan y si es que regresas, regresaras con tu familia, créeme Sasuke, no estoy celosa, bueno tal vez un poco, pero el "amor" que te profesaba se acabó, pero solo quiero que regreses, que regreses…amigo mío. Yo estaré aquí, trabajando por mí y para mí, seré la mejor, ya me lo propuse y nadie me detendrá. Ni siquiera tú así que espero que estés a mi nivel cuando regreses pues pretendo darte una buena tunda luego de una pelea.

No me he querido ir  
para ver si algún día  
que tu quieras volver  
me encuentres todavía.

Konoha es la misma, no ha cambiado nada, solo nosotros un poco¡Si vieras a Naruto como padre te reirías a carcajada limpia! Sus hijos son adorables una mezcla entre el bullicioso Naruto y la tímida Hinata, si Sasuke, casados y con hijos ¿Quién lo diría? Yo por mi parte no tengo relaciones sentimentales, estoy bien conmigo misma y por ahora no necesito a nadie más que mis amigos. A nadie…pero faltas tú, me gustaría poder volver a entrenar juntos otra vez como en los viejos tiempos para reírnos de las niñerías que hacíamos.

Por eso aun estoy  
en el lugar de siempre  
en la misma ciudad  
y con la misma gente.

No se tú, pero yo me siento bien, no plena, pero bien, mis sobrinos son muy inteligentes y les encanta entrenar con "el tío Neji" su cara al escuchar semejante apelativo pasó de ser blanca a roja…quien diría que el cubo de hielo Hyuuga se conmovería con dos petizos hijos de su prima. Vivo sola, voy a fiestas, molesto a Naruto y salgo con Ino. Shikamaru sigue igual de flojo y Chouji con ese apetito voraz. Shino y Kiba han cambiado físicamente pero mentalmente siguen siendo iguales, en el caso de Kiba más maduro. Lee y Ten Ten son muy famosos por aquí, su taijutsu es uno de los mejores.

Para que tú al volver  
no encuentres nada extraño  
y sea como ayer  
y nunca más dejarnos.

El día que vuelvas será de fiesta, Naruto comprará porciones inimaginables de ramen y los chicos me ayudarán a armar una bonita bienvenida…en el barrio Uchiha…ahora que lo pienso, sería extremadamente cómico verte limpiando una casa, tomaría una foto y la pondría en un marco de oro.

Ese día que te fuiste sigue clavado en mí y yo sé muy bien que no regresaras, creo que pido demasiado pero aun así quiero pedir.

Regresa Sasuke.

Probablemente estoy  
pidiendo demasiado  
se me olvidaba que  
ya habíamos terminado.

Nunca me amaste, lo sé y yo no se si te amo tampoco, pero antes te quise…ahora soy una mujer y me rió de mis tontos amores de infancia.

Que nunca volverás  
que nunca me quisiste  
se me olvidó otra vez  
que solo yo te quise.

Ya es tarde, debo irme, Naruto me espera en la fiesta de Sanosuke, si Sanosuke, él quiso ponerle un nombre parecido al tuyo a su pequeño hijo de 5 años, y él pequeño Sano también me matará si no llegó a tiempo ni con un regalo. Niños, tú y yo también lo fuimos. Solo unos niños, cuando éramos niños… Siento que tú estas detrás mió para noquearme y dejarme en la banca otra vez, pero esta vez no Sasuke, esta vez no. No se si tu habrás cambiado, pero yo sí y ahora pobre de aquel que quiera jugarme una mala pasada como la que tú hiciste. Diablos, hora de irse. Bien Sasuke, regresar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos y a pesar que se que pido en vano una y otra vez.

Lo seguiré deseando.

Regresa.

Regresa Sasuke.

Regresa amigo mío.

* * *

Hola, pues soy nueva en la sección de Naruto y este es mi primer y pequeño sonfic de SasuSaku, espero que les guste.

Gracias a Jun Tao Shinomori o Sherrice Adjani y a Lady Scorpio por animarme a escribir en esta sección.

Atte.

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


End file.
